Geschwisterliebe
by BlueEyed94
Summary: Das Brüder sich prügeln ist ein Naturgesetz. Aber müssen Bei Agenten unbedingt Elektroschocker im Spiel sein? Können sie sich nicht einfach vertragen? Anscheinend nicht...
1. Ganz normale Streitigkeiten

„Das wagst du nicht! Ich prügle dich windelweich wenn du das noch einmal machst!" Aber Julius wagt es: Wieder tritt er mit voller Wucht gegen das linke Vorderrad von Tibors heißgeliebten Wagen, ein lautes Plong ist zuhören, als die Stahlkappe seines Schuhs die Radkappe trifft. Das ist zu viel für Tibor: Ohne Vorwarnung stürzt er sich auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der jedoch seinem Angriff geschickt ausweicht und ihn zu Boden zwingt.

„Was kann ich bitte schön dafür? Ist dir dein Auto etwa wichtiger als das Leben deines Bruder?"

Die Frage hätte sich Julius sparen können, denn ohne zu Zögern antwortet Tibor mit einem klaren „Ja!" und verpasst seinen kleinem Bruder einen Schlag in den Magen.

„Jungs! Jetzt hört endlich auf zu streiten und kommt her, ich habe Hunger!" Aber die Brüder sind viel zu beschäftigt, um auf Delilah zu achten, stattdessen brüllen sie sich weiter Beleidigungen zu.

„Na, worüber streiten sie sich diesmal? Über die Maserung des Tisches oder ob in einem Kaffee erst die Milch und dann der Zucker oder umgekehrt gehört?" Es überrascht die Agentin nicht, dass bei dem Krach den die beiden Streithähne veranstalten Max und Dominique nach draußen gekommen sind.

„Julius hat einen Kratzer in Tibors Wagen gefahren, als wir einen Gefangenen abgeliefert haben."

„Und Tibor hat euch das Auto einfach überlassen?" Ungläubig kratzt sich Max am Kopf, aber Delilah schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Julius hat sich einfach die Schlüssel genommen, weil er sich noch für irgendwas an Tibor rächen wollte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches also." Es ist in der Tat nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr, dass sich die Brüder wegen einer Kleinigkeit streiten. Tibor gehört nun seit fast einem Jahr zur Akademie, und trotzdem prügelt er sich regelmäßig mit seinem Bruder.

„Wir hätten dich einfach im Knast lassen sollen, dann hätten wir ein Problem weniger!", schreit Julius Tibor zu, der aber nur lacht und sagt, dass sie alle nicht mehr am Leben wären wenn sie ihn im Gefängnis gelassen hätten.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!" Genervt schlägt Dominique ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. „Delilah, warum muss ausgerechnet ICH mit diesen beiden IDIOTEN verwandt sein? Sorry wegen Julius aber.."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, es sind beides Idioten. Ich bin gerade richtig glücklich darüber, Einzelkind zu sein. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass _meine_ Eltern mir keine Geschwister verschwiegen haben." Auch wenn Julius ihr Partner ist: Er benimmt sich absolut kindisch. Nicht einmal Ashley weiß Rat, wie man den beiden Vernunft einreden kann.

„Ach was solls, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Weckt mich wenn die beiden sich wieder vertragen."

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett? Es ist zwölf Uhr mittags!" Max spart sich ein weiteres Kommentar, der genervte Blick der Teenagerin spricht Bände. Ja, niemand hat behauptet dass das Leben als kleine Schwester von zwei Agenten-Brüdern einfach wird…


	2. Absturz

Dieser Julius! Fluchend reibt sich Tibor den schmerzenden Arm, während er sich die Treppe hoch zu den Schlafsälen schleift. Aus einem der Flure am ersten Stockwerk kommt ihm plötzlich Julius entgegen, aber die Brüder ignorieren sich gekonnt. Beide haben nach ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung schmerzhafte Prellungen, und keiner wäre jetzt in der Lage, wieder zu kämpfen. Es ist eine stumme Vereinbarung zwischen den Brüdern: Keine Prügelei wenn man sich nicht mehr bewegen kann, wer immer noch wütend ist kann seinen Frust im Training ablassen. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Dominique, die leider jedes Mal aufs Neue als Dummy herhalten muss. Wieso wollte er als Kind unbedingt einen kleinen Bruder haben? Hätte er doch damals nach einem Hund verlangt oder einem Goldfisch, aber er musste seine Eltern ja nach ein Brüderchen anflehen, sogar gebettelt hat er.

Saublöde Idee, eine absolut saublöde Idee!

Ein lautes Poltern direkt hinter ihn lässt Tibor aufschrecken. Er sieht noch, wie Julius die letzten Stufen herunter rollt, dann ist es schlagartig still.

Was zum…?

Es dauert nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann sieht Tibor, wie sich ein roter Fleck direkt neben Julius Kopf auf der untersten Stufe bildet.

Das darf nicht sein, das darf einfach nicht sein! Mit jedem Schritt wächst Tibors Panik, als er die Treppe zu seinen Bruder herunter stürmt. Julius ist ein Agent, und dann soll so eine einfache Treppe… Nein das ist unmöglich, das geht nicht!

Er zittert am ganzen Leib, als sich Tibor auf den Blutfleck kniet, das Schlimmste befürchtend sucht er nach dem Puls. Aber nein, da ist es: Das starke Schlagen von Julius Herzen, was ununterbrochen sein Blut durch die Adern pumpt. Erleichtert stellt Tibor fest, dass auch kein Knochen gebrochen zu sein

„Wach auf, du Trottel!" Tibor fällt nichts Besseres ein, als Julius mit drei für seine Verhältnisse recht sanften Schlägen im Gesicht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu wecken, und tatsächlich: Nach nur wenigen Sekunden öffnen sich die Augen des kleinen Bruders langsam.

„Du bist der größte Trottel den es gibt. Wie hast du es bloß geschafft Agent zu werden?" Eigentlich wollte Tibor ernst klingen, aber seine Erleichterung, dass sich Julius langsam wieder aufrichtet hört man deutlich wieder raus.

„Was zum…Tibor!" Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrt Julius seinen Bruder an, dann geht alles sehr schnell: Mit einem Gebrüll stürzt er sich auf Tibor, der die plötzliche Attacke nicht abwehren kann.

„Tibor, ich bin so froh dass du da bist!"

Was hat Julius gerade gesagt? Moment das ist kein Angriff, das ist… das ist eine Umarmung!

„Ich bin so froh dass DU mein Bruder bist, ich will mich nie wieder mit der streiten verstanden?" Verzweifelt versucht sich Tibor aus der Umklammerung seines Bruders zu retten, aber er denkt gar nicht daran los zu lassen.

„Ähm Julius du warst doch nicht an Als Medizinschrank, oder? Du machst mir gerade Angst…"


	3. Panik

„Du bist der beste große Bruder den man sich wünschen kann, das weiß ich jetzt." Wie ein Schraubstock hält Julius immer noch seinen großen Bruder fest, der mit allen Mitteln versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren-zwecklos.

„Julius, wenn du mich nicht sofort los lässt muss ich dir leider weh tun, und das willst du nicht, oder?" Das "leider" war gelogen. Der Idiot hat zwar eine ziemlich schwere Kopfverletzung, trotzdem würde Tibor in diesen Moment nichts lieber machen, als seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Am liebsten mit einen Hammer.

Aber Julius scheint begriffen zu haben, dass Tibor die Umarmung nicht ganz so toll findet wie er selbst, denn er lässt –wenn auch widerwillig- von seinem Bruder ab, der sofort aufspringt und eine Kampfposition einnimmt und dabei fast Delilah umstößt, die plötzlich hinter ihn auftaucht.

„Was ist denn hier los? Du bist jetzt eindeutig zu weit gegangen, Tibor!" Auch das noch. Delilah hat das ganze Spektakel nicht gesehen und glaubt nun tatsächlich, dass er Julius die Platzwunde verpasst hat, was wie Tibor sich selbst eingestehen muss, nach ihren letzten Streitereien gar nicht mal so abwegig ist.

„Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, aber ich war das zur Abwechslung nicht. Er ist von allein die Treppe herunter gefallen." In der Tat glaubt sie ihm nicht, schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass sich einer der Brüder verletzt.

„Hör mir zu, Delilah: Julius gehört dringend in die Krankenstation, und ich brauche deine Hilfe um ihn dorthin zu schleppen."

„Wieso…" kann er nicht alleine gehen wollte sie sagen, aber Julius Verhalten beantwortet ihre Frage: Wie ein Kleinkind klammert er sich um die Beine seines Bruders.

„Du bist doch nicht böse auf mich, oder? Lass mich nie wieder alleine!" Der Anblick könnte herzzerreißend sein, wäre Julius kein erwachsener Mann und würde Tibor nicht so aussehen, als würde er am liebsten schreiend wegrennen. Oder jemanden töten.

„Hör auf zu träumen und erklär mir lieber, wie man DAS DA ausschaltet! Bitte, Delilah…" Es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Tibor jemanden um Hilfe anfleht, aber es ist auch das erste Mal, dass sein Bruder ihm Angst macht. Große Angst.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch erklären dass hier niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis ausgeschaltet wird, Mann. Auch dein kleiner Bruder…heilige Frühlingsrolle was ist denn mit dem los?" So wie Delilah einige Sekunden zuvor taucht auch Al plötzlich neben ihnen auf, einen Hotdog in der Hand. Mit einigen knappen Worten erklärt Tibor ihn was passiert ist, aber ähnlich wie Delilah kann auch Al nicht so recht glauben, dass Julius ohne die Hilfe seines Bruders die Treppe herunter gestürzt ist. Er beugt sich zu Julius herunter, der sich immer noch an Tibors Beinen fest klammert.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht hat er eine dicke Gehirnerschütterung, Mann. Delilah, bring ihn doch kurz zu Scarlett, ich muss noch ein Wörtchen mit Tibor sprechen."

„Nein ich will nicht! Ich will bei Tiborli bleiben, ich will, ich will, ich will!" Wie ein trotziges Kind zehrt Julius weiter an Tibors Beinen, der so sein Gleichgewicht nicht länger halten kann und unsanft zu Boden stürzt. Eine tiefe Falte bildet sich auf Als Stirn, die Situation ist doch ernster als er gedacht hat.

„Ok was hältst du davon, Kleiner: Tibor bringt dich zu Scarlett und Delilah und ich holen Dominique." Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubt Al, dass Julius anfängt zu weinen, aber dann hellt sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ja, hol Nicky! Schwesterchen soll sehen wie lieb ich Brüderchen jetzt habe!" Stumm formt Tibor ein „Lasst mich nicht in Stich" mit seinen Lippen, worauf weder Al noch Delilah eingehen. Er wird später noch genug Gelegenheit haben, sie alle aus Rache umzubringen.


	4. Doppelte Panik

Sie muss rennen, so schnell wie möglich rennen! Aber nur einige Meter hinter ihr hört sie das schleifende Geräusch von Julius Schritten, die durch seine Kopfverletzung seltsam unkoordiniert sind, beinahe so, als wäre er betrunken Achterbahn gefahren. Trotzdem ist der Agent schnell genug, um seiner kleinen Schwester dicht auf den Fersen zu sein. Sie hat nur eine Chance: Sich verstecken! Die Akademie ist riesig, aber Julius kennt all ihre geheimen Gänge und Räume. Was soll Dominique also tun? Immer wieder verflucht sie Tibor, der sie erst in diese ganze Situation gebracht hat und trotz Scarletts Drohungen das Weite gesucht hat, während das Mädchen dem Bruder eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zum Einschlafen vorgelesen hat. Verstehen kann sie es ja, aber trotzdem...

Entsetzt muss Dominique feststellen, wo sie gerade hingerannt ist: Letzter Flur der Schlafräume, Sackgasse. Die Türen sind abgeschlossen, es gibt nun keine Hoffnung mehr.

"Oh Schwesterchen, wo bist du?" Julius Rufe erinnern sie an einen schlechten Horror-Film, den sie vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen hat. Dort wurde das Opfer durch die Villa eines Psychopathen gejagt, bis es schließlich hinterrückts erstochen wurde. Und genau diesem Psychopathen würde Dominique jetzt mit Freuden in den Armen springen, wenn sie dadurch ihrem summenden Bruder entkommen könnte. Plötzlich greift eine Hand sie von hinten und drückt ihr den Mund zu, als eine starke Person sie in eines de Zimmer zieht. Das Mädchen versucht sich mit allen Mitteln zu wehren, aber gegen den starken Griff hat sie keine Chance. Sie wird durch das dunkle Zimmer in einen Schrank gezogen, dann endlich lässt die Person sie los.

"Wenn du jetzt schreist werfe ich dich aus dem Fenster. Was machst du hier, solltest du nicht auf Julius aufpassen?" Tibors Vorwurf lässt Dominique nur bedingt schuldig fühlen. "DU hast MICH im Stich gelassen, schon vergessen? Na warte wenn ich das Scarlett erzähle! Und Moment mal: ist das nicht Max Zimmer? Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Er wird dich umbringen wenn..."

"Vergiss eins nicht, Schwesterherz", presst Tibor hervor, während er wieder ihren Mund mit seiner Hand verschließt, "Du steckst genauso tief drin wie ich. Und wie ich hier rein gekommen bin bleibt Berufsgeheimnis." Wenn Tibor "Berufsgeheimnis" sagt meint er in neun von zehn Fällen Methoden, für die ein Normalsterblicher einen unbfristeten Aufenthalt in einem Knast kassieren würde. Für Dominique ist es jetzt ratsam, nicht weiter danach zu fragen. "Ok, aber was machen wir jetzt?" Sie flüstert, während sie nach verdächtigen Geräuschen draußen lauscht. "Ich meine wir können Julius unmöglich weiter so rumlaufen lassen, was wenn er sich oder andere verletzt? Und viel schlimmer noch: Es gibt gleich Abendessen und ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns etwas in Maximilians Kleiderschrank liefern lassen können." Es gefällt Tibor nicht, aber damit hat sie ausnahmsweise Recht. Außerdem wird es zwischen Max ganzen Anzügen langsam unangenehm heiß, eng und stickig. "Uns bleibt nur eins übrig: Wir müssen ihn ablenken."

Oh nein. Was "wir" bedeutet weiß Dominique nur zu gut: Wir müssen mein Auto waschen. Wir müssen die Kantine aufräumen. Wir müssen die großen Wachhunde ablenken. Es scheint ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz bei Tibor zu sein, dass ein "wir" in einem solchen Falle grundsätzlich nur Dominique bedeutet.

"Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, Tibor! Julius ist immer noch dein Bruder!"

"Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf: Er ist auch dein Bruder."

"Das ist nicht fair!", jammert Dominique, "Ich bin noch ein totaler Azubi in diesem Geschwister-Ding, und du bist hier der Superagent. Wie soll ich armes kleines Ding einen Agenten wie Julius ablenken?"

Selbst ihr Dackel-Blick funktioniert nicht, aber Tibor scheint sowieso gegen diese immun zu sein. "Tja, Opfer müssen leider gebracht werden. Sieh es einfach als Training."

Ein kalter Schauer läuft Dominique den Rücken runter, als er sie noch einmal anlächelt. Er wird sie doch nicht wirklich...? Aber bevor er sie aus den Schrank werfen kann, hören sie schon draußen Julius, der immer noch beängstigend gut gelaunt zu sein scheint.

"Oh Brüderchen, Schwesterchen wo seid ihr? Ich will mit euch spielen!" Seine Geschwister werfen sich gegenseitig einen vielsagenden Blick zu, keiner hat jemals zuvor in den Augen des anderen so viel Panik gesehen. Sobald dies alles vorbei ist wird keiner der beiden in der Lage sein, nachts ruhig zu schlafen.

"Och kommt schon, wo seid ihr denn? Ich tu euch doch nichts, ihr braucht euch nicht zu verstecken." Sie hören, wie die Tür zu Maximilians Zimer geöffnet wird. Dominique befürchtet, dass allein das Pochen ihres Herzens sie verraten könnte, und aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, dass es Tibor ähnlich zu ergehen scheint. Plötzlich bleibt Julius direkt vor dem Schrank stehen, wartet einige endlos erscheinende Sekunden, und setzt dann seinen Rundgang durch das Zimmer fort. "Kommt schon, wir wollen doch noch zusammen spielen, oder? Wo sind denn meine beiden Geschwisterchen?" Er geht wieder zurück zur Tür, nur um völlig unvermittelt die Richtung zu ändern und mit einem lauten "Brüderchen!" blitzschnell die Schranktür aufzureißen.

Tibor hat in seinem Leben viel durch gemacht, wurde mehrfach angeschossen und gefoltert, und noch nie hat er geschrieen.

Bis jetzt. Aber welcher Mensch würde das nicht, wenn der kleine Bruder mit einer Platzwunde und einem Massenmörder-Grinsen vor einem in einem dunklen Zimmer steht? Dominique jedenfalls sieht so aus als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen, was aber Julius keineswegs zu interessieren scheint.

"Jetzt können wir endlich spielen." Er grinst sie weiter an, während er versucht seine Geschwister aus den Schrank zu zerren. Sogar Tibor hat Mühe, sich dagegen zu wehren. Eines muss man Julius lassen: Er ist in den letzten Monaten um ein vielfaches stärker geworden. Zu seiner Überraschung muss er feststellen, dass seine kleine Schwester sich gar nicht die Mühe macht, sich aus Julius Griff zu befreien. Normalerweise kämpft sie in jeder auswegslosen Situation, aber jetzt muss Julius sie nicht einmal ziehen, damit sie läuft. Sitzt der Schock noch zu tief? Nein, den Gesichtsausdruck kennt Tibor, Dominique hat definitiv einen Plan.

"Du hast uns gefunden, Julius. Gut gemacht. Was wollen wir denn jetzt spielen?" Sie klingt, als wäre sie bei bester Laune. Ist sie jetzt etwa auch verrückt geworden? Julius ist auch überrascht über ihren Sinneswandel, lässt sich aber nicht irritieren. "Wie wäre es mit Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht? Und anschließend eine Runde Maumau, Monopoly, Karaoke..." Bei den Wort Karaoke läuft Dominique ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, sie zweifelt sehr an den Sangeskünsten ihrer Brüder. Aber sie lässt sich nichts anmerken und lächelt einfach weiter. "Das klingt doch gut, oder Tibor?" Anstelle zu antworten nickt er einfach nur heftig. Er weiß nicht was sie vor hat, aber er hofft inständig, dass ihr Plan gut ist. Julius scheint zufrieden über die neue Begeisterung und lässt auch ihn los, der gleich Dominique etwas zu flüstert. "Was hast du vor?"

Ratlos zieht sie die Schultern hoch, was Julius in seiner Freude nicht bemerkt. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir dürfen ihn nicht aufregen, schon vergessen? Wir müssen da jetzt durch, und ja: Ich würde mir auch lieber drei Zähne ohne Betäubung ziehen lassen ." Das heißt was, denn wie Tibor machen Zahnärzte sie nervös. Dieses beängstigende Gefühl, schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein, während man ertragen muss, dassim Mund mit seltsamen Geräten hantiert wird. Gemeinsam gehen sie die Treppe hoch, genau jene schicksalshafte Treppe, die Julius einige Stunden zuvor herunter gestürzt ist. Der Blutfleck ist immer noch leicht zu sehen, was Tibor einen kleinen Stich verpasst. "Falls wir den heutigen Tag überleben sollten erinnere mch bitte daran, mich weniger mit Julius zu streiten, verstanden? Zumindest mit weniger Schlägereien." Große Worte für Tibor, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, das Leben seiner Geschwister so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

"Hast du was gesagt?" Julius dreht auf der Treppe um und starrt Tibor an, sein Grinsen ist verschwunden und ist einer unerkärlichen Sorge gewichen. Plötzlich wird alles schwarz...

"Tibor, antworte mir!" Etwas hartes trifft sein Gesicht, aber das sind nicht die einzigen Schmerzen, die der Agent spürt. Nach und nach merkt er, dass jeder Teil seines Körpers höllisch schmerzt, dann öffnet er die Augen.

"Julius..." Sein Bruder steht direkt über ihn, ein Lächeln kehrt auf sein Gesicht zurück. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln, kein Horrorfilm-Grinsen. Und noch etwas ist anders, nur kann Tibor nicht auf Anhieb sagen, was.

"Du hast Glück, Mann", erst jetzt hört er auch, dass Al da ist, "Dein Kopf ist härter als die Rocky Montains. Du bist noch am Leben."

"Ja, noch", fügt Julius hinzu, auch wenn er es nicht ganz ernst meint. "Seit wann bist du ein solcher Trottel und stürzt die Treppe runter? Du warst verflucht lange bewustlos."

Treppe? Jetzt weiß Tibor, was an seinem Bruder anders ist. Die Platzwunde ist verschwunden, sein Kopf ist völlig unversehrt. Also war es nicht Julius.

"Julius, zum Glück bist du da!" Er kann nicht anders, die Freude, seinen Bruder im Normalzustand zu sehen überwältigt ihn. Was allerdings nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. "Ähm Tibor was hast du genommen? Du machst mir gerade Angst..."


End file.
